Accelerator
by Freedom623
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped after the sealing of the nine-tailed fox by Orochimaru. After 13 years, he finally escapes from Oto, seeking to repent for what he has done. Will he find salvation with the Will of Fire? Naruxharem First Story, tell me what you guys think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Accelerator

After the sealing of the nine-tailed fox, Naruto falls into the hands of Orochimaru. After 10 years, he finally escapes from Oto, seeking to repent for what he has done. Will he find salvation with the Will of Fire? Naruxharem

**"Speaking" means Bijuu or Angel**

_"Speaking" means thoughts_

"Speaking" means normal conversation

I do not own Naruto or any other manga/anime/light novel that could be affiliated with this story. Otherwise it would be better

* * *

Only ten weeks ago, the field was beautiful with flowers in full bloom and grass greener than anything else that he had seen. The grass tickled his skin as he laid in it, smelling the flowers that resembled the very essence of beauty that was Mother Nature.

Only ten weeks ago, had the man that governed his every detail of his life smile at him as he explained the new experiment that he was to undergo in order to evolve into the perfect weapon. He was to kill 20,000 artificially created 'weaklings', has his lord had put it, that would be his stepping stone to finding a higher purpose in his bland life. A purpose that would have made everything he went through worth it.

Only ten weeks ago, he had met her and felt an emotion a monster like him should not have been able to feel. It was not an intense feeling like love, something he knew would be ridiculous for a creature like him to feel. Nor was it a dethatched feeling like camaraderie, the feeling that bordered friendship. It was more like a feeling of trust, a feeling of purpose, if such a feeling was possible. A single thought passed through his head as he spent time with her, _"What is this"?_

The experiment continued through the ten weeks, his young, ten year old body covered in the blood of his enemies. His shoulder length hair swayed from the aftermath of his actions, the normally dirty blond hair of his covered in blood. His eyes shinned a reddish-blue tint similar to that of a sunset along the beach, the only visible part of his face since it was being covered by his mask. His small and thin frame betrayed the power that he gave off at the moment.

The boy observed his surroundings, taking in the field that was now covered in blood. The beauty of Mother Nature that she had showed him now was nowhere to be seen through the bodies of the dead that he had just killed. He looked over to the side to see the man that had orchestrated his entire life, the one that made him the monster that he was. The man smiled his predatory smile that gave the boy the creeps. Oh, how the boy hated that smile. The man looked to be in his 40s, with skin even paler than that of the color white. The older man had long, silky black hair and eyes that look like those that belong to that of a snake. The very same eyes that looked over the boy as the older man poked at his body with needles and scalpels when the boy was younger.

"How was today's exercise, Uzumaki Naruto-chan", the older man asked in a seemingly concerned tone that did not fool the young boy, now known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"It was as easy as the other 1,000 that you made me kill, Orochimaru-sama" the boy answered quickly, not missing a beat as to let the older man know of his thoughts.

"That is quite good to hear because tomorrow, you will continue this for the rest of the year, I sure hope that you do not tire too quickly" stated the man now known as Orochimaru, one of Konoha's most notorious missing-nin and the most twisted shinobi in the entire Elemental Nations.

Naruto finally took into account his enemies, whom now lay dead before him. He began to observe the way that their bodies looked. He felt that he had seen them before, but the bodies were too dismantled now for him to analyze who it was that he was just fighting, bodies that he had dismembered with his own two hands in just 10 minutes. A sudden thought entered his head at that very moment.

_"What would she think if she knew about this"_ Naruto thought. He shook his head and sighed. The answer was obvious. She would run from him. She would call him a monster and run from him as fast as she could. He would not blame her simply because it was the truth. He was a monster. Not only for the fact that he could kill 100 people in 10 minutes as easily as if he was breathing but because he had one sealed inside of him.

Yes, he knew of the Kyubi and the fact that his father, the Yondaime Hokage, sealed it inside of him. He knew that the Sandaime Hokage did not want a monster like him in the village, so he gave it to his most trusted shinobi in order to dispose of it while it was still just a baby. However, Orochimaru took him as an experiment and eventually left the village shortly afterwards. The simple fact that Orochimaru let Naruto search for a purpose in his life is the sole reason that Naruto listens to Orochimaru. Both Orochimaru and Naruto knew that very well.

Naruto did not trust the beast at first, but since it continued to heal him when he was hurt, it could not be all that bad. At least the creature did not try to take over his body when he was asleep like the Ichibi does to its host. However, Naruto did not let the beast try to tempt him with power when possible and continued to reject any offer for power that was offered.

* * *

Since he was dismissed by Orochimaru, Naruto went to shower the blood that was on him. He had an appointment very soon that he had to attend no matter what and he did not wish to smell of icky iron substance. The opening of the door did not alarm him since the one person that could kill him in the entire Hidden Village of Sound definitely did not want him dead. He walked out of his shower, grabbed and covered himself in a towel and walked out of his bathroom.

"What the hell you fuckin' pervert, get some damn clothes on" screamed the girl that had entered his room uninvited. Naruto recognized the voice. It was Tayuya, a member of the Sound Five, and one of Orochimaru's best kunoichi.

"I'm not the one that entered another person's room uninvited and stayed in there even though the person was showering, Tayuya" stated Naruto in his machine like voice that defined what sort of person he was.

"Fuck you, Accelerator, you need to…" Tayuya started to say before noticing the look in Naruto's eyes, the look that promised blood to cover the walls if she continued to speak. Accelerator was the recent nickname he had acquired after since the start of Orochimaru's recent experiment. The experiment was to 'accelerate' Naruto's power, thus the name 'Accelerator'.

"You know my name Tayuya; do **not** refer to me in any other way." Naruto stated in a calm manner; however Tayuya knew that the feelings behind that tone betrayed the calm spoken manner at which it was spoken in.

Tayuya looked to side in embarrassment before muttering in a low voice, "Sorry about that, it sounded cool so I thought that you might like it." She looked down to the floor, continuing to hide the look of guilt that she was currently feeling.

"Well, now you know that I do not enjoy the term. So, what did you come here for? I doubt that it was to feel guilty about your ignorance" questioned Naruto in his unchanging tone, one that did not fit a kid his age.

After shooting a look at anger at the young boy that could kill her a second, Tayuya responded to the boy's question. "That flat chest that you're hanging out with, you have to stop talking to her".

"Is this an order from Orochimaru or a request from you?" Naruto responded, almost sounding disheartened. Keyword, almost.

"Despite my personal feelings, I actually want you to keep talking to her. A robot like you could use more friends, you know. But Orochimaru stated that she will interfere with the project if you spend any more time with her, so you need to stop now." Tayuya repeated the words that Orochimaru told her just before she came to his room. She truly did wish for him to continue talking to the women, if to make the kid more aware of other people's feelings, mainly hers.

Naruto pondered to his self, _"How would she interfere with the project unless she was involved in the project". _Naruto responded after a few minutes, "Very well, if that is his wish, I will do just that. Just, promise me she will be kept alive for after the project?" Naruto asked Tayuya, no, pleaded Tayuya.

Tayuya felt a stab in her heart when she heard him say that last part. She knew what would happen to the girl after the project was done and knew that Naruto deserved to know the truth. But after hearing him plead for her safety, she couldn't tell him the truth. So Tayuya did the only thing she could do, she lied. "Orochimaru has no intention of harming her; he merely doesn't want you to waste your energy running around with some flat chest you met on the street."

Naruto sighed in relief but still the pain in his heart did not leave him. He had made a promise to her that he was going to have to break. He knew what would happened if he didn't obey Orochimaru. She would die a painful death, or worse, be used as a 'stress relief' for the men in the village. He resigned his fate and nodded in response to what Tayuya told him.

"Oh yea…" Tayuya stated. Naruto glanced over at her when she said that. "… HOW FUCKING LONG ARE YOU GONNA REMAIN NAKED YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!" Tayuya yelled as she went to hit him in the head. Naruto dodged her fist and thought to himself, _"So that's why she wasn't looking my way the entire conversation."_

* * *

A girl, somewhere around the age of 13 stood in the middle of the market district within the Village Hidden in the Sound. She had shoulder length brown hair and was average height for her age with a thin frame. She would be considered average by most people that saw her if the they did not recognize her at first glance. She was Misaka Mikoto, new genin of Oto and rookie of the year.

Why is a girl like her wait outside in the market district alone, you may ask? Simple, she is waiting on a guy that she met just 10 weeks ago out in the field that defined the beauty of Mother Nature. He had promised to met her today and help her go shopping since she was bad at cooking. The boy she met had cooked for her a few times and even though he seemed a year younger than her, his cooking was better than most high ranked chefs that she tasted.

They were to meet at noon. She got at the meeting spot at 11:30 a.m., a full half-hour before the meeting time. She glanced at her watch; it read 1:30 in the afternoon. She had been waiting a full two hours for that bratty asshole of a machine to show up and if he doesn't, her teammates were going to have to feel her anger later on in the day for team training.

As another 30 minutes pass by, sparks started to fly out of her head. "Enough is enough; I was a fool to think that he would show up. That, that… THAT BAKA!?" she yelled into the sky, loud enough for everyone around her to look at her. She started running home and, if one were to look closely enough, they would see the tears the feel from her eyes as she ran as fast as she could.

Up on the rooftops, a lone boy stared down at the spot the Misaka Mikoto was just at. "Gomen, Biribiri. Gomen" was all that the boy had said before running off in the other direction on top of the rooftops.

* * *

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, New Years Eve slowly came around. Today would mark the half way point of the experiment that Orochimaru proposed to make Naruto even stronger.

Naruto had been continuing with the experiment over the past three months and with each kill he made, he felt a pit in his stomach deepen. He had also been following the only person he had ever felt emotional with, Misaka Mikoto. However, she had been making herself scarce, almost impossible to follow. She went out in the middle of the night and didn't come back until early morning. Naruto couldn't track her 24/7 so he was unable to follow where she had been.

As Naruto walked in at the training ground, he arrived earlier than he should have. However, that one mistake would forever change his life.

The training field was not covered with masked ninja that he had been fighting for the past five months. Instead, on the field was one hundred Biribiri's. A single thought passed through the mind of Uzumaki Naruto, _"Why is there so many Biribiris, and why are they all here. Why are they wearing those outfits, there the same as…" _It was at that very moment that Naruto figured everything out. He remembered that he was killing clones of someone, someone who was genetically strong, someone like Biribiri aka Misaka Mikoto aka 'Railgun'. He figured out why they always reminded him of someone. And the very moment that Naruto figured it out, the young boy with sand colored hair and eyes that glowed like a sunset along a beach did something he had never done before.

He puked. He puked out of disgust from what he had done, out of the sheer horror of his actions. Mikoto knew the entire time as well. That explains why she was so hard to follow even though he had been tailing her the entire time. He looked up to see Tayuya staring at him, eyes open in shock.

_"She knew! She knew and she kept it from me!?"_ Naruto thought and suddenly he felt another sharp pain in his heart. The only person he had considered a friend had betrayed him. It was then that he realized the truth of his life.

He had no friends. He had no one he could trust. No matter the protest that he heard from Tayuya has she tried to explain herself with tears in her eyes, he didn't listen. He did not want to listen to her excuses. And it was then that he came to a decision. The experiment will end now. Everything will end now.

He will leave the village. He will leave Orochimaru. He will leave it all. The fighting and the violence, he will end it all for him. For the man named Uzumaki Naruto will end today. On New Year's Eve, after killing over 10,000 clones of one of his closest friend, Uzumaki Naruto dies.

And as he stood up, he muttered a simple phrase before punching Tayuya in the stomached and knocking her unconscious. She still continued to protest her innocence towards him as she lost her consciousness.

"Today is the birth of Accelerator."

* * *

Well, that is the end of Chapter One. This was my first attempt, tell me about any problems that could make it better please.


	2. Chapter 2

Accelerator

After the sealing of the nine-tailed fox, Naruto ends up in the hands of Orochimaru. After 10 years, he finally escapes from Oto, seeking to repent for what he has done. Will he find salvation with the Will of Fire? Naruxharem

**"Speaking" means Bijuu, Angel, or jutsu**

**_"Speaking" means emotional or collective loud yell_**

_"Speaking" means thoughts_

"Speaking" means normal conversation

Review response:

Sasukelikesthed: The name Accelerator comes from the character in another anime/manga that I am basing Naruto off of. I didn't come up with the name.

Unatural Reader: Yes, it will be a Harem. Although I have not decided the exact amount, it will be no more than 8, maybe less. I will welcome any recommendations that you or other readers might offer. Your other questions, I can't answer without spoiling the story.

Kazumi Raito: I don't consider this a crossover because, to me, a crossover is when people from one anime culture met another anime culture. In this, I am having characters from a different anime grow up in the Naruto universe. Mikoto will have her level 5 power but she will have weaknesses that will balance out her skill. The same will be for Naruto. Although he is powerful, not every fight will be easy for him. He will have weaknesses that will balance out his strength. More will be revealed later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor To Aru Majutsu no Index, But I do own this Fanfiction! MWHAHAHA

* * *

Sparks of lightning danced on the battlefield, the smell of blood and burnt flesh filled his nostrils. The only objects in sight were those of the dead that he had killed. Over ten thousand bodies lay at his feet. He reached down to pull the face mask off of one of the dead that had miraculously remained intact during the battle.

_"NO!"_ the young boy thought to himself as he reached down towards the mask, "_I don't want to see her face!" _He knew whose face he was going to see. He had seen the same face for the past 2 years. The same dream that had continued to haunt him. However, his body did not listen to him as he continued to reach down and finally pull the mask that covered the face of the corpse below him.

The face belonged to that of a 13 year old girl, her eyes gray and lifeless. Her brown hair fell just further down her body than his dirty blond did on his. Her petite frame would be considered cute were she among the living. It was the face of his first friend, Misaka Mikoto. The boy puked on the spot and looked around again. As if to answer the call, all of the heads whose faces were previously covered seconds ago now revealed themselves to him. All ten thousand faces were unmasked and stared right at him. Almost as if the faces were trying to accuse him of being the very monstrosity that he was. That was when he heard the voices.

"How could you do this to me" Naruto looked down at the face of the Mikoto whose mask he had just removed, shocked to hear her speak. "What sort of monster are you? And to think that I thought of you as a friend. No one would want to be friends with a monster like you. HEAR ME, NO ONE!"

The face of the girl continued to yell insults at him, calling him monster, inhuman, undeserving of life. She was eventually joined in by the other heads that lay on the ground. One by one, they joined together until, eventually, all ten thousand voices yelled the same, undeniable truth at him.

"**_YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, YOU MONSTER"_**

* * *

Naruto woke up from his slumber in the midst of the night, his sand colored hair reaching his shoulders soak with sweat while his sunset color eyes remained opened, shaking in disbelief that he was still having that same dream after 2 years. The only audible sounds were those Naruto's loud breathing and drips of a liquid substance hitting the ground. As Naruto continued to catch his breath, he focused on what had happened to him since he had left Oto. His departure was relatively quiet, considering that he was running from one of the most notorious people in the Elemental Nations. It was a well known fact that Orochimaru did not like being disobeyed by anyone. If Naruto was anyone but himself, he would probably be facing off against an entire army of Oto shinobi.

Naruto stood up and observed his surroundings. He had fallen asleep in the ruins of his massacre again. It was becoming a bad habit. The bandits tried to put up a fight but even the toughest of jonin wouldn't be able to scratch him, let alone a few hundred bandits like these people. Naruto quickly discovered that destroying bandit camps was the easiest way to retrieve money and remain under the radar. No one cared what happened to bandits, they were considered the scum of the earth. Also, Naruto could steal all the money and merchandise that the bandits happened to have stolen. It was quick, easy (for him), and undeniably simple to do.

Ever since he had left Oto, he had been bored. Besides destroying bandit raids, there wasn't much for him to do. There was the Civil War in Kiri that Naruto had helped with about a year ago but that did not last longer than a month after he had joined the side of the Revolutionaries. Although he was offered a chance to stay in Kiri, he refused, stating that it would be "much too boring to stay in one place for a long period of time." However, the new Mizukage still asked Naruto for task when she needed the help and Naruto accepted since he had nothing better to do.

Naruto decided to head towards the lake that he was sleeping near in order to wash the blood off of him when he stopped and look around. _"Speak of the devil and she shall appear to ease your boredom"_ Naruto thought as a female kunoichi dressed skin tight dark blue clothing appeared in front of him. She wore body armor that covered the most vital parts of her body and a mask that covered all but her eyes. On her mask, the mark for a Kiri ANBU was present and easy to see. She held out a scroll to Naruto and Naruto grabbed it. The moment Naruto grabbed it, the female ANBU shunshined away in a cloud of mist.

"Show off" Naruto muttered as he opened the scroll and read it contents. Naruto smiled an insane smile that would send chills even up Orochimaru's back if he were to see it. "So I get to track down and drag one of the strongest members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist back to Kiri all on my lonesome. Man, that Mei sure knows how to work someone. She is lucky that she pays so well, otherwise there is no way I would help, no matter how bored I am. This will take at least a week for me." Naruto glanced at the scroll again to reread the details. It stated that he was last seen heading into the direction of Nami no Kuni.

_"So, to Nami I go" _Naruto thought as an insane joker smile went across his face. Then he smelled his self and crinkled his face, "_but first, a bath."_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi is one of the most powerful shinobi in the entire shinobi nations. He made his name during the Third Great War as the 'Lone Wolf of Konoha' until the devastating lost of his Uchiha teammate, Uchiha Obito, occurred. As a last gift from Obito to Kakashi, Kakashi was able to acquire the special dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, the Sharigan. From then on, Kakashi became known as 'Copy-nin Kakashi'.

After the death of his sensei, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, during the attack of the Kyubi, as well as the disappearance of the Fourth's son, Namikaze Naruto, Kakashi fell into a spiral of depression. He became swallowed into his workload as captain of Konoha's ANBU. He would still be in ANBU had it not been for the Third Hokage forcing him to retire from ANBU and take on the job of teaching the next generation of Konoha shinobi at the age of 29.

Unfortunately, the bell test that Kakashi gave out was strict and resulted in Kakashi booting out many potential candidates for the ninja program. The Third Hokage realized that Kakashi was not suited for teaching and was about to remove him from shinobi duty until the faithful day when Kakashi passed Team 7, consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Although, he was forced by the council to pass them, at least he would finally do something that stopped him from brooding the entire time.

However, fate was cruel to the Copy-Nin when he discovered that he had an idiot with a dog, a fan girl, and a spoiled brat on his team. He felt that a small C-rank mission would be able to show them the limits of the skills individually and force them to work together. However, Murphy's Law seemed to have something against Kakashi as the supposedly C-rank mission turned A-rank when two chunin missing-nins attacked their client.

After hearing from their client, Tazuna the bridge builder, that the man named Gato, leader of Gato Shipping Corp. was after Tazuna's head, Kakashi had asked his team of their opinion. Needless to say, the ignorance of his three green genin showed no brighter than that moment. Kiba felt that he was an alpha male and that they could easily accomplish an A-rank mission. Sasuke, in his Uchiha glory, proclaimed that such a mission would be a mere stepping stone to his final task of killing Itachi, while the timid fan girl Sakura agreed as well solely because her crush, Sasuke, said so.

Against his better judgment, he continued with the mission without requesting assistance from Konoha. He knew a jonin would appear the next time and had enough trust in his skills that he could protect the three of them on his own. However, he was proven wrong when Momochi Zabuza, head of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, appeared before them. After a few moments of battle, Zabuza had cornered Kakashi in a **Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu**, and then Zabuza had created a **Suiton: Mizu Bushin no Jutsu **to attack his students. It was here that everything would end for him. Tazuna was going to die, his students were going to die, and Kakashi was going to die. They were all going to die and nothing could be done to change that. But it was at that moment that a voice decided to make itself known to the world.

* * *

"Man, after hearing all those rumors about how powerful Hatake Kakashi was, I thought he would be able to put up a better fight than this" was the condescending tone that fill the air at the lake. Everyone looked around to see a kid, no older than 13, sitting on the tree branch that Zabuza stood on only moments ago. The young boy's legs hung off the tree as he looked down. Sandy blond hair feel down to the boy's shoulder, his reddish-blue eyes gleamed similarly to a red sun. His smile expressed hints of insanity within his body. The young boy wore no shirt, showing a tanned body that could only be acquired by spending months in the sun. The child had on a pair of shorts that seemed to go past his knees and stop mid shin, showing the bottom half of his calf and his bare feet. The strangest characteristic of the boy were the 6 whisker-like marks that adorned the boy's cheeks, three on each side.

"Who the hell are you, gaki?" yelled Zabuza. Zabuza had on white and blue cameo pants and no shirt. He had a holster strap that wrapped around his chest for him to place his giant blade, Kubikiri Houcho. The man, around 27 years of age had bandages wrapped around his the lower half of his face. Zabuza's right arm reached into the water sphere that contained Kakashi while his left remained in a hand seal, keeping the mizu bushin alive. Zabuza did not like to be looked down upon but something in his senses were telling him not to fight the kid if he could help it.

The young boy remained perched upon the tree, continuously smiling while humming a small melody. The melody would have been catchy, had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. Suddenly, the boy disappeared from view and reappeared in front of the mizu bushin with his right hand stuck out. After simply touching the clone, the clone dissolved into water upon the ground. "I am a simple messenger for a mutual acquaintance. She said… hmm, what did she say again?" the boy said out loud.

Everyone face faulted upon the aloofness of the new comer. Deciding that enough was enough, Sasuke decided to yell at the new comer that had just saved his life, "What the hell are you doing to dobe, I had everything under control". Sasuke was in classic Uchiha clothing, short sleeve navy blue shirt with the Uchiha red and white fan crest on the back of it. He also wore white shorts and had shinobi sandals on his feet. His black hair and onyx eyes were standard traits of the Uchiha.

Sakura looked at her crush in disbelief. Sure, she knew Sasuke had everything under control but why yell at someone who just helped us. Sakura sighed, her sleeveless red quipao dress with white circular designs along the dress fluttering in the wind. She stomped her boots along the ground and yelled at Naruto, "Who cares what the message is, if you're here to help us, then help us, if not, and then leave".

Kiba calmly analyzed the new guy that had appeared and taken out the water clone that all three of them had trouble with. Kiba's instincts were screaming at him to run away. He noticed his dog, Akamaru, shivering inside of his hooded jacket. _"Yep,"_ Kiba told himself, "_this guy is VERY dangerous."_

Naruto stared at the three kids behind him with a look of annoyance on his face, his arm remaining out stretched. After a few seconds of staring at the three kids, Naruto sighed.

"Weaklings need to stay out of the way, you will ruin the fun" Naruto said in a calm, machine like voice. However, the blood lust that he released with that statement overcame the three fresh genin. Sasuke started to foam at the mouth and passed out. Sakura and Kiba felt their lunch leave them as they fell to their knees. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, still conscious, huh. You two have a bright future ahead of you. Duck butt, on the other hand, he's average." Said Naruto, in a seemingly surprised tone about Sakura and Kiba remaining conscious, yet almost humorously when talking about Sasuke. "Now where did I leave that scroll" the red-blue eyed boy asked to particularly no one as he patted his shorts down.

"Ahh, here it is. So Zabuza, our mutual acquaintance says, and I quote, 'Get that sword swinging, no eyebrow, pathetic excuse of a man back in Kiri so he can serve as head of the new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.' Now, will you please abandon your task and return to Kiri. The Fifth Mizukage would like to speak with you."

Zabuza's eyes widen in surprise. The war was over? When? How? Why didn't Mei tell him anything? Suddenly, Zabuza narrowed his eyes to look over the boy that had just delivered that message. The boy didn't have a hitai-ate, so he wasn't affliated with a village. So why would Mei ask a boy do something this important? The best answer would be that she didn't and that this was just a ploy to for Kiri to get him.

However, Zabuza could tell by how easily the boy defeated his water clone that Zabuza would be unable to handle both him and Kakashi. He glanced into the trees. He couldn't ask Haku to blow her cover in order to save him. So Zabuza concluded that he had to dispose of one of them quickly enough so that he could focus on the other. And the easiest choice at the moment would be Kakashi in the prison. Quickly, Zabuza grabbed his blade and brought it down on Kakashi.

Kakashi could see what was about to happen. He didn't survive as long as he did by being stupid. He knew that Zabuza would take him out quickly in order to focus on the mysterious boy that had appeared. So it didn't come to much surprise when Zabuza grabbed his sword and swung down at Kakashi. What Kakashi did not expect was for the boy to jump in front of the blade and block it with his right hand, the same right hand that had destroyed the clone with a single touch. Even more surprising was when the blade jerked back as if it was hit by an invisible force. Kakashi looked up at the boy that had just saved his life.

His sand colored hair swayed in the wind, his bare back faced Kakashi. The boy's bare feet stood upon the water as it swayed unevenly but the young man remained still. The glow in the boy's eyes intensified, currently resembling the brightest moment of a sunset and a wide smile remained on the boy's face, almost touching the boy's own whisker marks.

"Sorry no-eyebrow, I kind of need this guy to remain alive for a while. Although if you want to play, I can play. Just don't blame me **_when your dead_**!"

* * *

So there is Chapter 2, I plan on having Chapter 3 up by the Saturday. Let me know of your opinion everybody and Thanks you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Accelerator

After the sealing of the nine-tailed fox, Naruto ends up in the hands of Orochimaru. After 10 years, he finally escapes from Oto, seeking to repent for what he has done. Will he find salvation with the Will of Fire? Naruxharem

**"Speaking" means Bijuu, Angel, or jutsu**

**_"Speaking" means emotional or collective loud yell_**

_"Speaking" means thoughts_

"Speaking" means normal conversation

(Translation of Japanese word)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Aru Majutsu no Index

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Fraction**

Kakashi was at a loss for words. In the span of five minutes, he had gone from reading his porn while walking to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) with three of the most annoying kids to ever grace Konoha to getting rescued by a child of the same age as said children. His mind was still trying to process everything that had occurred, especially how a young boy was able to stop the blade of Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and Kakashi just knew that things were going to get a whole lot more difficult to process.

Suddenly, a voice entered his ears, "Get the fuck out of the way, Hatake." Kakashi looked up and narrowed his eyes upwards toward the speaker. The shirtless boy that had just saved his life was looking down at Kakashi, a hint of annoyance passing through his eyes. The look in the boy's eyes irritated Kakashi. True, the boy saved his life but Kakashi still had his pride, damn it. He wouldn't let some no-name brat order him around without putting up some sort of defense.

"It would be better if we fought together" said Kakashi in retort. The sandy haired boy glanced over at Kakashi before doing something that further irritated the white haired jonin. He laughed. It wasn't a small chuckle or a tiny perverted giggle either. It was a loud, full-blown, all-the-air-in-his-lungs laugh. Kakashi narrowed his eyes even more, wondering what was going through the mind of the whiskered-marked youth.

"HAHAHA, WOW!" the youth yelled between his loud laughs. "HAHA, sorry Hatake, but what you said is hilarious on soooo many levels." The boy started to bend over, clutching at his sides, most likely hurt from his laughing. "It's funny that you think I need help at all and it's even funnier that you think I am on your side, HAHA" the youth's laughing toned down as the young boy stood into an upright position. "Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about those brats over there instead of me?" the youth pointed his thumb over to the shore.

Kakashi looked over to the shore to look at the three genin. The first thing Kakashi was that Sasuke was waking up. Kakashi also noticed that his other two genin, Sakura and Kiba, were looking a little pale. After casting a quick glance back at the young boy in front of him, Kakashi jumped towards shore and looked over the three genin that he was forced to take up.

The youth turned from Kakashi and faced Zabuza, who was just getting over his shock at having his sword be forced back by the youth's hand. "Well then Zabu-zaza, why don't we see how skilled you are. You've gotta be good if the hag is asking you to return." The youth claimed as a predatory smile adorned his face.

* * *

Sasuke shifted as he slowly woke from unconsciousness. Huh, how did he lose his conscious? Sasuke slowly grabbed his head as he tried to recall what he could remember. There was the Kiri (Mist) missing-nin, his sensei showing his Sharigan eye, said sensei getting trapped in a **Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu **(Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu), some kid his age coming out of nowhere and destroying the Kiri missing-nin's **Mizu Bushin **(Water Clone), then blank. Wait, the kid. That kid did something to him after taking care of the water clone. That coward must have snuck up on him and hit him in the back or something of the sort. Sasuke raised his head to look at his surroundings, wondering what had happened after he was knocked out.

The first thing Sasuke saw was Kakashi looking over both Sakura and Kiba. He noticed that those two weren't looking very well. "_Humph, they must have gotten weak at the amount of blood lust there was. Those weaklings."_ Sasuke thought as he looked away from the two of them. Oh, the irony.

As Sasuke looked away from his teammates, he noticed two figures on the lake. They were moving on the lake, similar to how Kakashi was before. Sasuke squint his eyes in an attempt to figure out who it was that was on the lake. One figure was easy to make out; it was the Kiri nin that had trapped Kakashi on the lake. The man was swinging around a big object, most likely his sword, trying to hit the other figure that was on the lake. That figure was smaller, thinner, most likely the build of a small child. It was easy to tell that the smaller figure had long hair, reaching down past the shoulder. That figure wasn't moving around very much, keeping it's right arm outstretched as if to defend itself from the giant blade that was about to fall on it. At the very moment that the blade made contact with the smaller figure's hand, something happened.

* * *

If there was one thing that was truly difficult to do, it would be to anger Zabuza Momochi. Sure, there are people out there that have irritated him and for that, he killed them, but only few people have ever angered him. Among that list would be people like Hoshigake Kisame, the Sandaime Mizukage, and those that touched his sword. Now added onto that list would be this arrogant little brat that showed up in front of him a few minutes ago. First, the brat showed up saying that Mei sent him, then the brat stopped his blade with nothing but his bare hand, and finally, the brat called him a name that only one person has ever called him. The brat referred to him by the pet name that Mei had given him. Of course, when the brat said that, he practically proved that he knew Mei and that she had sent the brat on this mission. That would also prove that everything else the kid said was true. Normally, Zabuza would just leave it at that and return to Kiri to be with Mei, but when the kid referred to Mei as 'Hag', that was the last straw. Zabuza can deal with many things but calling his women, a woman the same age as him, a 'hag', was essentially insulting his women while at the same time calling him old.

So needless to say that Zabuza was very angry at the boy who was speaking about Mei so familiarly. So angry, in fact, that Zabuza planned on making the kid unable to continue being a shinobi for the rest of his life. Now, if only Zabuza could hit the brat but it seemed like e every time the Zabuza was about to hit kid, the kid would raise his right hand and Zabuza's Kubikiri Houcho would be reflected, as if hitting the right back at him.

"How the hell are you doing that?!" demanded Zabuza as yet another one of his swings, this one being a horizontal slash at the boy's head., was reflected back at him.

Naruto smiled widened as he reflected another slash from Zabuza's blade, this one aiming to remove his arm. In response to Zabuza's 'request', Naruto answered. "It is quite a simple power but what sort of idiot would explain his power his opponent. BAKA! (Stupid)"

A tick mark formed on Zabuza's head as he sheathed his blade on his back and began a series of handseals. _"If my sword doesn't work, then maybe jutsu will" _thought Zabuza.

Naruto stood and watched as Zabuza started to perform handseals. "Ohh, wonder what you got up your sleeve this time Zabu-zaza" Naruto taunted, making a "bring-it" motion with his right hand.

"Let see you stop this with that, you brat! **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)" Zabuza yelled, focusing a majority of his chakra into the attack. A dragon about 35 meters tall and 15 meters wide emerged from the lake at which the battle was taking place on, immediately heading towards Naruto in a straight line. In response, Naruto lazily rose his right hand up and opened his hand up, as if making a shield with nothing but the palm of his hand. The dragon collided with Naruto's hand and froze as if stopped by time. After the passing of a few seconds, the water that the dragon was made up of returned to the lake.

Naruto sighed as he looked forward as the water dragon returned to the lake, a look of disappointment obvious on his face. _"It took a lot longer than it should have to dissolve!" _Naruto thought to himself after the dragon dissolved. _"That bastard Orochimaru sure is sick to have that kind of back-up plan"_ thought Naruto, as he stared down towards his right hand. Naruto suddenly noticed that Zabuza was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, Naruto could not find Zabuza.

"I've noticed that you only use that right hand of yours to stop my attacks, brat" came a deep voice from behind Naruto. Suddenly, Zabuza revealed himself behind Naruto, in mid-swing to decapitate Naruto's head, living up to the blade's name. There was no time for Naruto to bring his right hand up to stop the blade. Kubikiri Houcho would take another life. However, that was on the assumption that Naruto could only defend with his right hand.

The blade stopped upon contact with Naruto's neck and broke. Zabuza was in shock at what had happened. Zabuza jumped back and glanced down at his blade. His Kubikiri Houcho broke against a 13 year old boy's neck. He couldn't believe it. He would be the laughing stock of all of Kiri. Even if he returned, it would be in shame. How could he look at Mei knowing that his blade broke against the thin neck of a little brat, a brat's neck? Zabuza looked up from his blade towards the perpetrator that broke it, silently asking for an explanation as to what just happened.

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, that just takes the fun out of it. So, you done too?" asked Naruto, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he just broke one of the best swords in the entire shinobi nations with nothing but his neck.

"How the hell did you do that? You just broke it with your neck? Your neck? What the fuck are you?" asked Zabuza, breaking out of his stupor enough to ask the most important question that was on his mind at the moment.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Zabuza's last question. After being silent for a few seconds, Naruto responded, "The name's Accelerator and if you're wondering how I broke your blade, it relates to how I was able to stop your blade with my right hand." Zabuza stood in confusion, wondering what he was talking about.

Noticing the look of confusion on Zabuza's face, Naruto sighed again. Naruto brought his hand to his neck and leaned his head to the side, causing a sickeningly cracking sound to resound throughout the area. "My power is the ability to have full control over any vectors at will. _Or at least it was at will_. Anyways, I was reflecting your blade back in the opposite direction" answered Naruto, in a bored tone.

"And my **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**?" asked Zabuza, amazed at the power that the kid just claimed to have. If what the kid claimed to of had is true, then he could reflect any physical attack that was directed at him. Hell, the kid would be untouchable. If Zabuza's suspicions about how the kid stopped the **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**, then the kid truly is unstoppable.

Naruto smirked at Zabuza's question. "You already know how I did it" said Naruto, confidence oozing off him. "So, I know you realized that I was telling the truth when I called you Zabu-zaza, so why were you so hostile towards me?" Naruto asked Zabuza; "Is it because I called Mei a 'hag'? She told me about how you have this huge obsession over her, you know. She called it 'cute yet a little creepy', you know." Teased Naruto, remembering how Mei, the Godaime Mizukage, described the former "Demon of the Mist".

Zabuza turned red at the Naruto's teasing, a tick mark forming on his head. Oh, he will kill the kid. Zabuza will definitely figure out how to kill the kid. "Fuck you, umm. What is your name again, brat?" asked Zabuza, already forgetting the name of the kid that has made the past 15 minutes of his life extremely difficult.

Naruto's sand colored hair waved in the wind as he brought his pointer finger to the side of his head as he responded to Zabuza's question.

"Name's Accelerator, got it memorized"

The smirk Naruto had, along with the glow in his reddish-blue eyes, shook Zabuza to his core. It almost seemed as if the boy was etching his self into the man's soul.

* * *

After checking themselves for any permanent injuries, Team 7 and their client escaped the battlefield. Sasuke argued that they should stay and watch the fight, then attack whoever survived the fight but Kakashi immediately rejected that idea, saying that it was out of the scope of their mission.

Sakura was amazed, no, beyond amazed. She had saw how that boy, someone whose age had to of been the same as hers, stood toe-to-toe against someone even her sensei, a jonin, had trouble with. She had always thought that if she was ever in trouble, then Sasuke-kun would come to her rescue. Instead the first time any trouble arose, it wasn't her Sasuke-kun that came to rescue her; it was someone whom she had never seen before.

The boy reminded her of the beach. He had straight, flowing hair that stopped at his shoulders, his hair color reminding her of pure white sand that she played with at the beach. His face was thin, removed of fat that would normally be seen in pre-teens around his age, decorated with 3 whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks. His body was lean and muscular.

_"Very muscular" _thought Sakura dreamily as she remembered the how the boy wore nothing but shorts that fell past his knees. She blushed as she realized the thought that had just passed her mind. _"No, no, no, I like Sasuke-kun. I can't be thinking about someone else. No matter how good looking, heroic, confident, dreamy… NO!" _Sakura could believe herself. It seemed that he more she thought about him, the brighter her blush became. She needed to think of something that she didn't like about her, something that wasn't seemingly perfect about the young Adonis.

His hair? No, his hair was perfect. His face? No, the whisker marks on his face made him seem more beastly, almost wild, like an animal that she just wanted to tame. His body? Ha, yeah right, his body is almost the definition of perfection. Come on, there has to be something about him that wasn't amazing.

Sakura closed her eyes as she thought about the boy. Suddenly, red eyes came to mind. Eyes that looked into Sakura's soul and shook her very being with fear. Those red eyes that were accompanied by blood lust that only a monster could have. Suddenly, Sakura noticed that she started to shake uncontrollable. She remembered the other half of the being that she had met. The one that was able to make Sasuke pass out with a single phrase. One that was able to make both her and Kiba puke in fear. One that was able to win a staring contest against a man that killed his entire graduating class almost when he was a little kid.

Sakura took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm down. She was glad that no one in could see her at the moment as they approached a small log cabin. She looked over at Tazuna along with the rest of her team, waiting for an answer as to where they were currently at.

"Behold, you ninja. This is the super cabin of my super daughter, Tsunami." Yelled Tazuna as he informed his protectors of the place they were currently at. The older man walked over to the door and knocked on it. "OIII, Tsunami. It's me, your SUPER dad, as well as the super ninja that decided to help him" yelled Tazuna, as he slammed his hand against the wooden door repeatedly.

A sweet voice was soon heard over the sound of Tazuna's knocking, "Coming! Mou, tou-san, you need to be more gentle with the door. You know it might break." Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a middle aged woman with silky long black hair and brown eyes. She was taller than Tazuna, wearing a pink dress that reached down to her knees. The woman was beautiful, very, very beautiful. She seemed to give off an aura of purity. Sakura smiled as she saw the women, glad to not be the only female out of the group anymore. She glanced over to her team to see their reactions. Sasuke and Kiba both had blushes on their face and looked down towards the ground. Even Akamaru, a dog, blushed at the woman's beauty. Kakashi's reaction was very, very different than what Sakura was expecting.

Kakashi gaped as he saw the women and glanced towards his 'special pouch'. Kakashi suddenly removed his hitate, the one that was covering his Sharingan eye, for some unknown reason. With speed quicker than that he displayed in the previous fight, he reached for his Icha Icha and quickly read a page, one near the beginning of the book. The pervert switched his eyes from the book to the woman and back to the book, continually gapping like a fish out of water. Suddenly, Kakashi looked one last time and said a single phrase in a tone as if he had just found the lost treasure of a pirate king before losing consciousness from exhaustion.

"You are the one"

* * *

Kakashi awoke to the ceiling of a wooden cabin. _"Damn it" _thought Kakashi_, "I was having the best dream ever. It was a dream where I had just met Nami, the lead female in Jiraiya-sama's early books." _Sitting up, Kakashi observed his surroundings and noticed his team around him, talking to each other. Kakashi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his team. Looking at him, the Inuzuka of the group came close to Kakashi.

"Umm, Sensei, do you remember what happened?" was the question that came the young heir of one of Konoha's most prominent clans.

Kakashi thought to himself, recalling what he could. He remembered Zabuza trapping him but afterwards his memory is kind of fuzzy. He knew there was another person there, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Although, he couldn't let anyone know that his memory was going, especially his team that looked up to him.

"Of course I remember. I passed out from chakra exhaustion after a dramatic battle against Zabuza at which he was taken by a hunter-nin from Kiri (Mist). However, that hunter-nin was a fake that was only there to protect Zabuza. Now, it was very obvious from today that you guys need to train since you can't even defeat a water clone. All you needed was one solid hit and you guys couldn't even get that. So, I am going to train you guys during the week that I will be injured in order to make you guys stronger." Responded Kakashi, confident in his instincts that that was what happened.

The three genin looked at each other and sighed. Sasuke glance over towards Kakashi, pity showing in his eyes. "Its official, our Sensei is delusional. First, he passes out after looking at a woman and now he can't even remember that he ran away from a fight just because a kid showed up. Sensei, you truly are a pitiable person, aren't you?" The other members of team seven nodded in agreement with the young Uchiha.

Kakashi blinked in confusion. He passed out after looking at a woman? He ran away from a kid? His students think of him as pitiable? Oh, how he has fallen.

Kakashi went to the corner of the room and started to mope. As team seven was about to leave the room, a loud voice was heard. Team Seven readied their weapons and ran downstairs, prepared for anything that might come. Arriving downstairs, Team Seven was greeted with the sight of the front door being blown apart. Smoke filled the entryway, preventing the children from getting a good look at the perpetrator.

"Yo, how you all doing in here? Hope you are not getting lazy, waiting to be attacked now", a familiar voice came out from out of the smoke. Team Seven's eyes widened in shock as the recognized the voice.

Bare feet stepped into the log cabin as the smoke vanished. A young man revealed himself, his muscular and tanned boy revealing himself. His sand colored hair waved as he stopped just short of Team Seven. Whisker marks shrunk as the boy's cheeks became smaller while the boy's smile widened. Reddish-blue eyes gleamed as they observed the house their owner just broke into. The eye's stopped on the three genin, whose weapons were drawn and ready, prepared for a fight that they would have lost.

Smiling, the young boy began to speak.

"We haven't officially been introduced. The name's Accelerator, got it memorized." The young boy brought his right hand to his head, pointing at his temple. And just like with Zabuza, the three genin shook.

* * *

Well, here is my first actual fight scene. Tell me what you guys think about it. Also, if you have any request, go ahead and ask. I will get a new chapter up a week after I have received 20 reviews for my story. I am at 13 now, so just seven more. I really feel like I need some constructive criticism so please don't be shy. Till then!


End file.
